


What's Rightfully Mine

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Because we all need some dirty talking Dom Gavin, Blow Jobs, Dominant!Gavin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, duh :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin lost another Versus against Michael. Michael knew what he was in for the moment the chopper crossed the finish line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Rightfully Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that new Versus (VS 30) and the only thing I could think was "Dominant Gavin controlling Michael, winning back the belt in his own right." Because I have a very dirty mind, apparently.

Furious tapping. Screaming everywhere. The sound of a looming helicopter racing after Michael’s bike made the boy’s heart pound. The finish line was right there, and if he took it, the belt would remain his. He had to defend his title. His lip was held tightly between his teeth, his breath fast, praying that Gavin wouldn’t manage to come from behind and plow him, prolonging the already achingly long versus.   
  
  
But it’s Gavin. And Michael managed to snake around his flailing chopper, securing his title for one more week.   
  
  
All the guys celebrate, Gavin embracing Michael, congratulating the lad for winning once more. The trophy is held high in Michael’s hands, the next challenger being recognized, and Gavin playing up his defeat for the camera.   
  
  
When the cameras cut, however, is when Michael began to worry. He remembered the first versus when he absolutely mullered the boy in Halo. It took a few days to be able to move without wincing slightly after that match.  
  
  
And so every versus the boys would fight, Michael knew that if he won, Gavin would retake the title in his own right. If Gavin won, however, they’d celebrate in their own way, Michael letting the boy bask in his victory.  
  
  
And just as he had figured, Gavin’s eyes had already glazed over in that mischievous, knowing tone, growing a slightly darker, deeper green. His voice, his mannerisms to the other guys, everything else wouldn’t betray this, but Michael knew.  
  
  
And every bit of him couldn’t wait for that night.  
  


* * *

  
“So Michael took the belt from me.” Gavin grunted, thrusting a finger up into Michael once more. The boy cried out, Gavin’s spare hand planted in a firm grip on his hips. “This is what Michael gets when he takes the belt from me.”   
  
  
He kept his movements rough, chaste, his hands beginning to roam up Michael’s chest, his sides, to his arms. Michael tossed his head back, reeling from the force.  
  
  
”I’m sorry!” He cried out.  
  
  
“What was that?” Gavin growled.  
  
  
“I’m sorry...” Michael repeated.  
  
  
“That’s my little bitch. Knowing what he did wrong.” Gavin smirked, but Michael continued.  
  
  
“I’m sorry you picked a game you were shitty at.” He let out a low laugh, wry, teasing. Gavin instantly pulled out of the boy, leaving him gasping from the sudden force, and straddled his hips, pinning his arms at his sides.  
  
  
”What was that?” Gavin brought his face to Michael’s, lips less than an inch away from one another, Gavin’s stubble brushing against Michael’s face. Michael smirked at the Brit. He loved giving him a hard time when he took control. It brought out a side of Gavin that damn near scared him, but fuck, it was worth every second.  
  
  
“Should’ve fought harder for it, Gavvy.” Gavin sat up, releasing the auburn headed boy from underneath him, only to pull him in close.  
  
  
“You wanna keep talking like that?” Gavin’s eyes were dark, almost black. “You know what happens when you keep talking like that.”  
  
  
“Fucking do it, Gavin.” At the smirk, Gavin pulled the boy along off the bed, looking him in the eye.  
  
  
“On your knees.” Gavin’s tone grew the darkest Michael had ever heard, and at that, he instantly submitted to his master. Gavin’s hand raked through the curls of Michael’s hair, gently coaxing the older boy. “You know what to do.”  
  
  
Michael took Gavin’s cock in one hand, Gavin’s fingers gently pulling at his hair for him to continue. Slowly, teasingly, Michael wrapped his mouth onto the shaft, just barely covering half of it. He gently wrapped his tongue, liking the shaft, Gavin emitting a low growl of pleasure.  
  
  
“God, Michael...” he groaned, gripping his hair even tighter. Michael knew he had him and kept at his achingly slow pace, teasing the lad.   
  
  
Except Gavin was too clever this time for Michael’s idea, and pressed the whole of his hand against Michael’s scalp, demanding his pace quicken.  
  
  
The more Michael worked on Gavin, the more he could feel his own arousal building fast, and the more his movements became erratic with his frustration. Gavin’s own breath grew quick, ragged, and in his own mind, all he could think was release.  
  
  
“Enough.” He pulled away and pushed Michael to the ground in one swift movement. His hand searched the table quickly for the bottle, slicking himself up with the lube, along with his fingers. Michael was completely lost in his head, just waiting for Gavin.  
  
  
Biting his lip, Gavin quickly pressed one, then two, then three fingers into Michael, stretching him, prepping him. Then, just as Michael grew used to the feeling, he removed his hand and just as quick pressed himself in, nearly coming then and there. He paused for just a moment, gaining his control back, while pressing fevered, hungered kisses into Michael’s neck, and for that moment, he whispered against the sweat drenched goose-flesh “I love you, Micool.”  
  
  
The boy below him laughed. “Leave it to you to get sappy when you’re the fucking top.” He silenced him, however, when he sucked into his collarbone while pulling out.  
  
  
“Don’t forget who that belt belongs to, Jones.” Gavin’s voice came in a rasp against Michael’s shoulder as he thrust into the boy, harder and faster with each pass. Michael began to squirm, his own cock being sadly ignored.  
  
  
“Gavin...” He whined, and Gavin, merciful in his lust crazed state, took charge, grabbing Michael between their stomachs, helping him along with one hand while his head remained buried within the crook of his neck.  
  
  
It didn’t take either of the lads but a few more strokes a piece before they each came, hard, breaths ragged and voices raspy, a faint grunt of Michael’s name coming from Gavin’s throat.  
  
  
“So...” Gavin sighed, calming down from his high, “Congratulations, Michael...” he laughed. “I love it when you win.”  
  
  
“I kinda do too, I’ll admit.” The boy agreed, Gavin’s arms wrapping around his torso, eyes fixed on his own, back to their bright green tone. “It’s a fucking side of you I can’t get enough of.”  
  
  
  
   
  



End file.
